


Plan Z (in case all else fails)

by Sociopathbrony



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: I have no idea, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathbrony/pseuds/Sociopathbrony
Summary: A normal construct having a normal day at the normal pub finds the dingbots just slightly undermining Agatha, for good reason, and perhaps they took too much after Agatha's old Heterodyne side.





	Plan Z (in case all else fails)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Machines and clanks and contructs oh my. Well hope you enjoy it.

Gemish walked in to one of Mechanicsburg's pubs that mostly served constructs, the Drunken Construct. It was along the lines of Mamma Gkika's, but without the jägers. It was an average day, and he just wanted an average drink at perhaps his usual spot. Maybe change it up a bit and sit at a booth instead. The door closed behind him and the chatter filled his large fox like ears, a comforting white noise. He ordered at the bar a simple Dread Not, one of his favourites for the strong metallic taste. His hand slid on the glass as he tried to pick it up with his genetically engineered hand that was slick with snail slime. He managed to get his second hand under the bottom of the glass to carry it and the booth was then occupied in favour of change as he relaxed to listen to some interesting conversations going on.  
“but every time I walk by, there's always this gaping hole in your jaw”  
“and that was maybe the worst hat I ever saw on a jäger”  
“Before I knew it, the giant owl bat had already snatched my arm! I swear!”  
“You have got to be kidding me, no one insults a jägers hat and survives”  
“I should ask the Mistress if she's interested in a study on different concussions, the data-”  
“Before you ask, yes you may see an arm but no, it's not real, just an imprint from my astral planar shifting.”  
“Did you hear about-”  
Something interrupted Gemish's concentration as it scurried across the floor glinting a flash of light in his eyes. It went to the door to the basement and inched under the crack. He would've shrugged it off as some sort of new pest, or those slippery copper shocking worms that eugh, their legs were all mismatched from other insects. But, the stories had turned to uninteresting gossip, and there was no one at the door, and if he wanted to report the new creature to the Heterodyne, he'd need a good look at it. He carefully shuffled towards the door and slipped through before the bartender looked up from polishing a glass. The stairs were dimly lit until the yellow light at the bottom showing through the door opened with a worrisome creaking sound. He shut it quickly behind him and turned to face a large contraption he could've sworn wasn't supposed to be there. The little dingbots and tiny clanks the new Heterodyne had a tendency to make were everywhere, screwing bolts, fixing wires, soldering sections of metal. Two who brandished crowns seemed to be directing the construction according to the plans a third crowned clank seemed to be reading in some way. Gemish tentatively stepped closer and all the work stopped as they started at the intruder. The reader waved him over and pointed to a part on the blueprint, wait, slime fog machine?  
“What in the name of the Mistress are you guys doing down here? Does she know!?” The leading dingbot rolled it's one eye and started waving his hands around. “I assume you mean to say know but I'm not getting anything else” A puff of steam blew out of its crown and it flipped a corner of the paper over and scribbled out some words with a broken piece of lead.  
“Iz 2 prtekt her n toun, Mistres wood nevr b gud with it”  
Gemish thought on this for a short second and agreed, “True, i imagine having her enemies suffocate in what appears to supposedly be a slowly densifiying fog cloud of poisonous slime would not be approved. Even if her life and town were in danger. My god, you things have a lot of the old Heterodynes in you.”  
It nodded and mimicked a spark fugue, saying that, being made by Agatha during a fugue made them take less of her ethical side, and them having something like the spark has them take a more Old Heterodynes 'do whatever is needed or felt like' side. He stayed down there for a bit, finishing his drink and watching.  
“Does the owner know you're doing this?” The leader nodded. He chortled at the thought, but the owner here was an old construct of one lovely Lazarus Heterodyne, designed to keep what the current master or mistress were to neglect or refuse despite needing to be done, in this case, a back up plan for an absolute worst case scenario, hopefully never will be needing use.  
The machine was soon eventually finished and the leader motioned me to a tab on the machine's side with a pop off lid and analysis pad, it looked like. It motioned for him to put his hand in, so he slide his snail slime covered hand in and rand it up the side of the glass before removing it. It nodded and it shooed him out towards the stairs.  
“So what, it's done now? I assume it'll probably analyse my slime as a base, that's sort of lucky I came down-” It shook its head. “Verdammt, that was a trap, wasn't it. No wonder nobody saw me going down, all planned. Well, I am truthfully glad the Mistress will be safe, along with the town if needed.” and with that, the dingbots successfully prompted Gemish to the stairs and out. He smiled the rest of the day as he wandered the town.


End file.
